True Mate's!
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: True mate's will always find each other again, no matter what. They met when they where kid's while she was on holiday, though it was difficult they kept in touch with her even visiting again. However tragedy tore them apart. Now years later, thanks to his fathers will, they will get another chance to get it right but with people trying to tear them apart can they make it?
1. Pretty eyes

Okay i know i have other stories that i need to update but i had to start putting this one up. Yes Hiten is a bit OCC in the beginning of this but that's mainly because he is just a child. Just give it a try and i hope you like it. Please review its nice to know what people think :)

* * *

Excited blue eyes roamed the hallways of the huge old hotel. A little girl held onto her mother's hand as they walked up to the reception to check in, long blond hair hung in two pigtails. The little girl wore a blue summer dress with a blue cardigan with blue shoes. She smiled up at the receptionist as he smiled at her mother and down at her.

The little girl looked around as her mother checked them in and she looked up as her mother called her name. "Kira why don't you go look around" said her mother as she took the key.

"Okay mummy" she said and skipped as she went. She smiled seeing a children's park and she ran out the door and sat on the swing. She smiled as she swung her legs, going back and forth on the swing. She stopped and went to explore some more, knowing she could go back on the swing later.

She looked around seeing the dining room where she could eat and she saw a room with games in. she smiled and tilted her head as she came to a huge oak door. She shrugged and went in, stopping blushing as a man turned to her along with six boys the same age as her. She blinked then looked up at the man who must have been their teacher. "Can I help you?" asked the man.

"Am so sorry, I got lost" she said blushing as some as the boys laughed. The man chuckled and shook his head. "I will leave, I am sorry"

She then turned around and left the room. She skipped back towards the reception and smiled running over to her daddy, him picking her up as she held her arms out and jumped at him. He held her and she giggled. "Come on let's go see the room"

* * *

Kira ran after the bounce ball that she had been playing with, not seeing the person in front of her. She yelped as she ran into someone and fell back on her butt, pouting. She looked up and tilted her head. The boy in front of her had short black hair tied into a braid that went to his shoulder blades and he wore a uniform, he was one of the boys from the room she had went into. The thing that amazed her the most was the crimson eyes looking down at her.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there" he said holding his hand out to her. Kira smiled up at him and took his hand, standing up brushing off her dress. She smiled as he bent down and stood back up, holding the ball out to her. "Is this what you were after?"

"My ball, oh thank you pretty eyes" Kira said making the boy blush bright red.

"W-why did you call me that?" he asked confused at the girl in front of him. He was used to people either being scared of him or bulling him but this girl was different.

"Because you have very pretty eyes and I don't know your name, my names Kira" she said taking the ball from him and looking up at him. He was a foot taller than she was.

"My name is Hiten" he replied and she giggled.

"Well Hiten pretty eyes, I hope we can be friends for my stay here" she said giving him a big smile making him smile slightly. "Wanna come play catch with me?"

"Okay" he said and she took his hand pulling him towards the playground. He blushed at her taking his hand and tried to keep up as she pulled him. She then let go of his hand and took a few steps back.

"Ready" she asked making him nod. "Catch"

She threw the ball to him and he caught it, throwing it back at her. She giggled and threw it back. They spent the next half an hour just playing catch. Getting bored Kira ran over to the swing and giggled when Hiten pushed her. She squealed as she went higher, loving the feel of the wind blowing her hair.

After playing on the swings they played a game of tick, Kira giggling as she ran with Hiten running after her. She squealed as he caught her and he chuckled, having the most fun he had in a long time. "Well look what we have here" said a voice and Hiten tensed up turning to another boy who had the same uniform as Hiten, two other boys behind him. "Hiten's actually made a friend, it's a miracle"

Kira frowned standing next to her new friend, did Hiten really not have any friends. The boy with cobalt blue eyes just like Kira's looked at her smiling. "Well if it isn't the cutie from this morning, you should come hang out with us and not him" said the boy giving Hiten a nasty look.

"No, Hiten is my friend. I would rather play with him than you" she said standing closer to Hiten making the all the boys shocked. Hiten smiled slightly and blushed as she held his hand, the other boy not liking it.

"Why would you want to play with him, are you really stupid" said the boy making Kira glare at him.

"Am not stupid, you're the ones who a stupid nasty bully" she said pulling a tongue at him, not liking how he talked to her and to Hiten. The boy glared at her and Kira cried out feeling a sharp pain in her nose as she fell onto her butt. Tears rolled down her cheeks as blood rolled down her nose. Kira cried in pain, looking up as the boy also cried out though in shock as Hiten tackled him to the floor.

"How dare you punch Kira Bankotsu" hissed Hiten punching the boy. The two boys with Bankotsu pulled him off and held him as Bankotsu got up.

"Oh you so dead now Hiten" he hissed punching him as the others held him. Kira's eyes widened as he kept hitting her friend.

"GET OFF HIM" she scream and jumped at Bankotsu scratching his cheek. She then kicked him making him cry out in shock.

"What is going on here" said a stern voice and everyone stopped looking up at the man. It was the teacher from this morning, Hiten's teacher. He looked over them and shook his head. "Bankotsu, Hiten and you little girl come with me"

Bankotsu and Hiten glared at each other but nodded. Hiten helped Kira up and they followed the man back into the classroom.

* * *

"Kira, my baby look at you" said Kira's mother as she and Kira's father walked into the room, going over to their daughter. Kira wrapped her arms around her mother neck as her mother picked her up. "What happened to my daughter?"

"Yeah I want to know why we have been brought here, I have never had any trouble with Hiten in school before" said Hiten's father standing behind his son with Hiten's mother.

"We will find out when Bankotsu's parents get here" said Mr Satori. Just as he said that the door opened and in came a man and women. The man and Bankotsu looked identical so you could tell that was his father. They both had jet black hair with cobalt blue eyes though Bankotsu got his tan skin off his mother.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Bankotsu's father coming to stand behind his son.

"I heard shouting from the playground and went to investigate and found these three fighting" said Mr Satori.

"Fighting, Hiten" said Hiten's father making Hiten look down.

"Don't punish Hiten, he was defending me" said Kira pouting making Hiten's mother melt.

"Oh she is so cute, my Hiten was defending you?" she asked making Kira nod.

"Yes that boy was being nasty to Hiten and said I should go play with them but I didn't want to. Hiten is my friends and I wanted to play with him and then Bankotsu called me stupid" said Kira panting slightly from telling her story with such passion. "Then I said I wasn't stupid and that he was just a stupid nasty bully and then he punched me in the face"

Kira's mother, Hiten's mother and Bankotsu's mother all gasped as the father looked at him shocked. Bankotsu father glared down at his son. "YOU HIT A GIRL" shouted his father making Bankotsu jump slightly. "You better say you're sorry right now to that poor girl, what a thing to do to a girl"

"I'm sorry for hitting you" said Bankotsu looking up at Kira. Kira nodded accepting his apology.

"I still have to punish both Hiten and Bankotsu for fighting!" said Mr Satori making Hiten's and Bankotsu's father's nod. "Three weeks detention for both of you"

"Three weeks" whined Bankotsu and he yelped as his father hit him slightly.

"Be glad you not being suspended young man, now that's all" said Mr Satori. The parent's nodded and Bankotsu's father apologised for his son's actions. Bankotsu glared at them both and walked out of the room with his parent's. Hiten knew this wasn't over, Bankotsu had been like this for years and he never knew why the male hated him so.

Kira got down as her parents talked with Hiten's, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek making the boy blush. Their parents found it cute. "Thank you Hi-kun, you stood up for me" she said smiling as she hugged him. "You're my best friend"

"R-really!" he said shocked but smiled, glad to have at least one friend. Even if it was only for a short time, he was going to enjoy having his first friend.

"We would really love to have you over for dinner tomorrow, it seems our children have become good friends. Hiten's never really made friends so it would good to have Kira come over and play" said Hiten's mother making Kira's mother smile.

"That would be lovely" replied Kira's mother accepting the invitation.

* * *

Kira skipped up to the classroom and waited for Hiten to finish his detention. Today she would be going over to his to play and then her parents would join them for dinner with Hiten and his family. She couldn't wait to see his house and his little sister that he had told her about the day before, she might even be able to meet his cousin.

Kira watched as the door opened and the boys left. She glared at Bankotsu as he walked past her. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking away. She waited until Hiten came out, being the last out. She smiled and threw her arms around him making him smile. "Hi-kun let's go" she said taking his hand and skipping towards the doors to the hotel/country estate. Hiten chuckled and tried to keep up with his excited friend.

They went out and Kira's eyes widened seeing the limo in front of her. "Wooow" she said running over to it and smiling at the man who opened the door for her and Hiten to get in.

"Good evening prince Hiten" said that man making Kira look at Hiten with her head tilted. He bushed slightly and pulled her into the limo, the man shutting the door behind them.

"How come he called you a prince, are you a prince?" asked Kira excited making Hiten chuckle.

"Yes I am in a way, my father is the leader of the thunder demon tribe and is king of the north" said Hiten watching her expression light up in delight.

"Oh wow, am friends with a prince. My friends will not believe me when I go back home, though I don't want to go back either. Am going to miss you so much when I have to go home, promise me that we will stay friends and keep in touch" said Kira looking at him with a sad expression.

"I promise Kira" he said and looked at her as she held out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise, coz you can't break pinkie promises" she said and he smiled linking his pinkey with hers.

"Pinkie promise" he replied making her smile and hug him again.

* * *

"Wow you house is huge" she said looking up at the small manor in awe. Hiten rolled his eyes slightly and walked to the door, Kira following him in the house.

"Am home" he said taking off his blazer and walked towards the stairs.

"There you two are, dinner will be done soon. Why don't you two go play in the garden" said Hiten's mother popping her head out from behind the kitchen door.

"Okay mother, is Ryura going to be here?" he asked and his mother smiled sadly.

"Not tonight, hopefully he will come back before Kira goes so he can meet her" she replied making Hiten nod slightly. They then went into the back garden and started to play. Kira laughed as he chased her around the huge garden.

"Brother Hiten" said a young voice and Hiten's breath left him as his sister threw herself at him. He coughed her and Kira smiled. The little girl looked just like Hiten but a female version and she was about four where Hiten was ten like Kira. "Whose she?"

"This is my friend Kira" said Hiten and Kira smile down at her.

"Am Souten" said Souten making Kira giggle.

"Hello Souten it's so good to meet you, you are so cuteeee" said Kira hugging the little girl making Souten pout.

Hiten's mother laughed before calling them in for their dinner. They all came in and cleaned up before sitting at the table. The adults sat together and Kira sat next to Hiten, the two chatting as they ate. Hiten's father watched the two with a smile on his face, he could see the bond tying the two together. He knew now what he was going to do with his son!

* * *

Kira bounced on her heels as she waited for Hiten to finish his detention. She frowned not wanting to go home tomorrow, she wished she could stay here with Hiten. She looked up as the door opened and she ignored Bankotsu and he ignored her. She smiled and jumped on Hiten as he came out of the door, Hiten chuckling at her behaviour.

Hiten tilted his head hearing her sniffle and cuddle into him. He hugged and nuzzled her cheek with his as a sign of affection. "What's wrong Kira?" he asked and she pulled away looking up at him with wet sad eyes.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow" she said rubbing at her eyes to get rid of the tears. Hiten smiled sadly and pulled her to the playground. They sat on the swings and looked up at the sky.

"Am going to miss you too Kira, your my first friend and I don't want you to go" he said sighing wishing that time would just stop and they could have more time together. "But remember we pinkie promised that we would stay in touch and we will"

Kira smiled and looked at him. "You're going to say goodbye tomorrow before I go won't you?" she asked and he smiled.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world" he then blushed and she tilted her head. "Close your eyes?"

Kira was confused but she still closed her eyes and she felt him stand behind her. She then felt something cold against her neck and he stood in front of her. She then blushed when she felt his small soft lips against hers in a short soft kiss. He pulled back and she opened her eyes to see him blushing just as much as she was.

Kira then looked down and held the necklace that hung around her neck in her palm. It was a silver chain with a silver lightning bolt pendent hanging on it. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Hiten pretty eyes, I love it" she said hugging him closely. He blushed but hugged her back, knowing he didn't have much longer with her.

* * *

Hiten waited with his parents and Souten, waiting for them to come down and say goodbye. Hiten yelped as Kira jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Am going to miss you so much pretty eyes" she said not wanting to let go of her best friend.

Hiten wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder, he also didn't want to let go of her. Their parent's watched them with sad looks but knowing there was nothing they could do, they had to go home.

They let go and Kira looked down as Souten hugged her, Kira hugged the little girl back and then stood up looking at them. They were like a second family to her already and she was going to miss them all.

"Goodbye Kira" they said and she said goodbye smiling at them. She then looked at Hiten and he smiled at her.

"Keep smiling pretty eyes, you have a pretty smile" she said making him blush. "Goodbye Hiten"

"Goodbye Kira, remember our promise" replied Hiten making her smile.

"Pinkie promise" she said and they laughed. She smiled sadly and walked out of the hotel with her parent's, on her way home. Hiten watched her leave and looked up as his father ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry I know you will see her again" he said making Hiten smile.

"Yeah me too"


	2. Best friend to girlfriend

sorry its been so long but here is the next chapter

* * *

Three years later

The receptionist looked up as a young girl stood in front of him smiling. He smiled back at her looking at the clock. "There just about to get out" he said and she smiled looking back at her parent's.

"Go on" said her mother giggling at her daughter. She smiled and ran towards the room she knew he would be coming out off. When she got there she saw boy's coming out, blue eyes looked her up and down as she ran past.

"Pretty eye's" she said launching herself at the shocked Hiten who caught the girl but fell backwards from the unexpected weight. Kira giggled rubbing her nose against his before getting off him and helping him up.

"Kira, you're early" he said wrapping his arms around her and she hugged him back. He smiled finally having his best friend back in his arms after three years. They had written and talked to each other over the internet and some special times on the phone. However having her here was much better and he was so glad that she would be here for two weeks this time.

Hiten blushed seeing that all his classmate's where watching the two. "Looks like Hiten's finally got a girlfriend" laughed Bankotsu making Hiten frown. Kira looked at the male and glared at him. "Cute too, how did you manage that ha-ha"

"Still a bully I see" she said raising a brow at him and then turning to Hiten ignoring them all. She then took his hand and pulled him away. "Come Hiten we have so much to talk about, oh I have missed you so much. These last three years have been hell without you"

"Wait was that" said Bankotsu watching the two disappear.

"I think it was" commented one of his friends. Bankotsu's raised a brow and then smirked.

* * *

Hiten and Kira sat down in the dining room ordering food. "I couldn't wait to get here, I swear it went sooooo slow" said Kira making him laugh. He always felt better around her, even just talking to her made him feel better. She smiled at him and moved her dress slightly to show him that she still wore the pendent that he gave her three years ago.

"You still wear it" he said softly and she giggled.

"Of course it's my most treasured possession" she said making him smile. He watched her as she chattered away. He smiled glad to have her back, personality wise she had not changed but her body had slightly. He looked her over looking at her long pale legs until they hid behind her dress, his eyes still followed her body seeing the small curves starting to develop on her. He then looked at her chest and licked his lips to wet them, the girl had quite big breasts for only being thirteen. She was so beautiful, when she was older he knew she would be stunning.

She blushed feeling his hot gaze on her, he blushed too taking a drink of his water. She then took a quick look at him. His hair had grew to his mid back and his eyes were still there amazing crimson. He had grown a few inch's taller and he was starting to fill out. He looked back at her and she smiled. "I have missed you so much" she said softly.

"Yeah, I missed you too. You will have to come over to the house with me, my family will be really happy to see you" he said and she smiled.

"I can't wait to see them again" she said giggling making him smile. His family loved the girl and knew they couldn't wait to see her, just as much as he wanted to see her.

They chattered as they ate their food and they where still talking even after they had eaten. They only stopped when they were told they had to leave because the diner was closing. They thanked the waitress and paid before going to the playground they used to play in as kids. They sat on the swings and talked some more.

"So I see Bankotsu is still as much of a bully as last time" she said looking to her best friend.

"Yeah but let's not talk about him" said Hiten and she looked at him. He looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back and let it drop, knowing her friend didn't want her to worry about it though she still did. She didn't like the way Bankotsu treated Hiten. Hiten played with the hem of his blazer, taking a huge breath before standing up. Kira looked at him confused and her eyes widened feeling Hiten's lips on hers again. It was like three years ago when he had given her the necklace, this time they where older and she knew how to kiss him back.

She closed her eyes and stood up wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer to him. She opened her mouth to him as he bit down softly on her bottom lip. She kissed him back feeling his tongue run over hers. She blushed as she kissed him, her tongue dancing with his.

When they pulled back to catch their breath they lent their foreheads together looking into each other's eyes. Hiten palmed her cheek making her smile softly. "Kira will you be, you know" he asked blushing bright red making her giggle.

"I would love to be your girlfriend pretty eyes" she said making him smile. He kissed her again running one of his hands through her hair and she moaned slightly at the feeling. When they pulled back she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I will come visit you so we can see each other more" he said softly and she smiled.

"I would really like that" she said softly.

* * *

"You look really happy" said Hiten's father as his son came in from school quite late. He watched as Hiten smiled up at his father and the elder knew straight away why his son was so happy, she was back. "Kira's back and she said she would be my girlfriend. I said I would visit her more often, I can can't I, now that am old enough"

Hiten's father chuckled ruffling his sons hair. "Of course but only when you're off school and am glad, she is a lovely girl Hiten. Your mother is going to be so happy" he said making Hiten smile up at his father.

"She's coming over to have dinner and see you all, she can't wait to see you all again" he said beaming going to the stair's. He stopped and turned to look at his father as he called to him. "Yes"

"Ryura will be here tomorrow so she can meet him" said his father making Hiten frown slightly. Over the years Ryura had grown apart from him and could be quite cruel at times. Hiten nodded and went to his room, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

"Uncle" said a young man as he answered his phone, he looked down at the sleeping girl next to him. He got up and pulled on some boxers before walking into the bathroom. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really, you will have to be here for dinner tomorrow" said his uncle. Ryura sighed and ran his claws through his teal blue bangs.

"Tomorrow isn't really good" he replied leaning against the counter.

"You will be here, Hiten's girlfriend is coming over for dinner and it is about time that you met her" said his uncle. Ryura raised a brow at the information he had just received and his mind went back to something his uncle had told him a while ago.

"Is this that Kira girl that you want him to mate when he's older?" asked Ryura waiting for his uncle's response.

"Yes that is her so you will be here, I want you to meet her and see what you think of her" he replied and Ryura sighed.

"Okay I will be there uncle" he replied knowing he could not refuse his uncle.

"See you tomorrow then Ryura" said his uncle.

"See you then, goodnight"

* * *

"Do I look okay?" asked Kira looking at Hiten as she got out of the limo. She wore a dark blue summer dress that puffed out slightly and stopped at her knees. She wore blue boots on her feet. Hiten chuckled and smiled down at her, brushing his lips over hers.

"You look amazing" he said softly and she blushed. They then walked into the manor and she bit her lip. "Stop stressing you have been here before and my parent's love you"

"But that was when I was your friend, am your girlfriend now so it's different" she said turning to him and he rolled his eyes running his thumb over her cheek unaware of crimson eyes watching them. He smirked and walked down the stair's getting the pairs attention. Kira looked at the male that looked slightly like Hiten. He had long teal blue hair that hung in a braid to his knees with thick bangs framing his face and the same crimson eyes as Hiten. He had a muscular frame and Kira knew Hiten would look like his family member when he grew up.

"So this is Kira" said Ryura walked to them and looking her up and down. Hiten stood closer to her not liking the way his cousin looked at his girlfriend and best friend. Ryura saw this and chuckled. "Don't worry Hiten I like my girl's more mature"

He then turned around and walked away leaving the two alone. Hiten sighed and looked at Kira. "Don't worry about him, he gets like that sometimes but he's my only cousin and he's always been there for me" said Hiten making her smile.

"How come he isn't in your school?" she asked and he smiled slightly.

"Ryura goes to the academy instead, it's a boarding school and is a lot bigger than mine and it's also mixed. It's also where Souten goes since she is a girl and I will be going there when I turn eighteen for collage" he said as they walked towards the dining room.

"How old is he?" she asked and Hiten smiled.

"Sixteen, three years older than us" he said as they took their seats waiting for the rest of his family. Kira smiled and looked up as Souten called her name and she stood up so they could hug. Ryura then walked in raising a brow before sitting down and watching both Hiten and Kira.

"Kira oh how lovely it is to see you, it's been too long" said Hiten's mother wrapping her arms around the girl and Kira hugged back happy to see Hiten's parents. Hiten's father smiled at her also giving her a fatherly hug. They then sat down to eat.

"So Kira how is it going down in Tokyo?" asked Hiten's father and she smiled slightly though the elder demons could see the pain in her eyes.

"It's going I guess" she said looking down slightly. Ryura watched her confused, he then looked to Hiten who took her hand and squeezed it softly. She then looked to him and smiled. Ryura looked to his uncle who was also looking at him, he smiled and then looked away. Ryura knew now what his uncle saw, Hiten might not know but he did. It was quite easy to see that the two were meant to be mates, maybe they were even true mates.

Ryura smiled glad his little cousin was going to be happy when he came of age and the girl was nice enough. He would keep an eyes on her since she would soon be family. They talked as they ate, talking about what had been going on in all of their lives.

* * *

Hiten shut his bedroom door and sighed making Kira giggle. He turned around and blushed seeing her laying down on his bed. He gulped shaking away the dirty thoughts that were in his head. He joined her on the bed and she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Ryura likes you" said Hiten looking at the ceiling trying to control his hormones.

"Am glad he likes me" she said running her fingers down his chest slightly, blushing as she heard him moan. He gulped again and sat up.

"Shall we play some games?" he asked trying to calm down. He watched as she bit her lip slightly and leaned over to kiss him. Hiten closed his eyes and groaned kissing her back. Was it getting hotter in his room or was it just him. He gasped and pushed her back so she was laying down again with him sitting in between her legs and hovering over her. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning.

Hearing her moan broke his self-control and he leaned back to take his tie and shirt off. She blushed and looked over his chest, running her hands over his chest making him groan. She sat up and he pulled down her zip, looking at her for permission. "Kira?" he asked waiting for her to say he could.

"Yes, go on" she said blushing. He nodded and blushed as he helped her take her dress off.

* * *

Kira laid with her head on Hiten's chest tired from her first time. "Hiten?" she asked to see if he was still awake.

"Yeah?" he asked looking down at her.

"I love you" she said smiling at him and he returned the smile.

"I love you too Kira" he replied kissing her forehead.


End file.
